The Fantastic Four
by SummerBilson
Summary: Paige ist mit Clyde zusammen, von dem Phoebe glaubt, dass er ein Dämon ist. Phoebe hat sich in ihren Boss John Mitchell verliebt, der die Urlaubsvetretung für ihre eigentliche Chefin übernimmt. Irgendwo zwischen Season 4 und 5. Please read&review.


Fantastic Four

Vorgeschichte: Paige ist mit Clyde zusammen, von dem Phoebe glaubt, dass er ein Dämon ist. Phoebe hat sich in ihren Boss John Mitchell verliebt.

Einzuordnen ist die Geschichte irgendwo zwischen Staffel 4 und 5

Gedankenverloren starrte Phoebe Halliwell in ihrem Büro des Bay Mirror auf einen fiktiven Punkt. Zwischen den Fingern drehte sie einen Kugelschreiber. Paiges neuer Freund war vermutlich ein Dämon. Oder war er nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen? Die Vision war eindeutig gewesen. Clyde hatte eine Frau mittels Feuerball getötet. Sie schauderte. Es stand in ihrer Pflicht als Schwester, es Paige zu sagen. Doch sollte sie nicht lieber abwarten, bis sie es eindeutig wusste? Es klopfte an der Tür. Phoebe schreckte auf: „Uh…ja". Ihr augenblicklicher Chef kam herein, John Mitchell.

„Störe ich?", fragte er.

„Nein", log Phoebe „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Stimmte irgendetwas mit der Kolumne nicht?".

„Alles perfekt", antwortete John und setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch „Wie immer. Sie schreiben ausgezeichnet, sehr informativ. Nicht dass ich die Probleme der Leserinnen teile…das tue ich nicht…aber ich habe eine Tochter und die findet ihre Kolumne toll.".

„Eine…Tochter", wiederholte Phoebe irritiert „Sie sind…verheiratet?".

„Nein", erwiderte John sofort „Na ja, ich _war _verheiratet, deswegen auch die Tochter. Uhm…jedenfalls…es hat nicht gehalten. Wir sind geschieden, schon seit kurz nach Brookes Geburt. So ist ihr Name. Brooke. Ein wunderhübsches kleines Mädchen.".

Phoebe lächelte.

„Ach ja, weswegen ich hier bin", fuhr John fort „Uhm…das Dinner mit Ihnen und Ihrer Familie war… toll. _Sie _waren toll. Ich würde das gerne wiederholen. Nicht mit Ihren Schwestern. Wir beide. Was sagen Sie?".

Phoebe blinzelte. „Ich…uhm…sicher. Gerne!".

„Klasse!"; John stand auf „Freitag?".

Phoebe bejahte und er verließ das Büro.

„Er war so…unsicher", meinte Phoebe, als sie ein paar Stunden später mit Paige im leeren p3 saß „Wie ein Teenager. Und dabei war er _so_ süß!".

„Aww, Phoebe ist verliebt", stichelte Paige lächelnd „Und er hat eine Tochter?".

Phoebe seufzte. „Ja. Sie heißt Brooke."

„Er sieht nicht alt genug aus, um eine Tochter zu haben.", fand Paige.

Piper kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Wer hat eine Tochter?"

„John Mitchell", antwortete Paige.

„Phoebes Boss?"

„Yap. Und Sie geht mit ihm aus. Freitag."

„Freitag geht nicht!", beschwerte sich Piper „Wir wollten doch zusammen zu diesem Kerl gehen, diesem Hypnotiseur!"

„Nein. Eigentlich wollten du und Paige gehen. _Ich_ wollte da niemals hin."

„Das ist wahr", gestand Paige.

„Fein, dann geh zu deinem Date", erlaubte Piper „Aber beschwere dich hinterher nicht, dass du nicht mitgekommen bist!"

Die Nacht legte sich über San Francisco. Während ihre Schwestern im p3 waren, saß Paige auf der Couch von Clydes Apartments. Bis auf sie war die Wohnung menschenleer. Seufzend trank sie einen Schluck des Rotweins, den sie im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte. Wo zur Hölle war er? Die Tür ging auf und Clyde kam nach Hause.

Als er Paige entdeckte, stockte er: „Wie kommst du hier rein?".

„Ich hab da so meine Wege", antwortete Paige vage und küsste ihn „Wo warst du?".

Er setzte sich zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. „Arbeit. Ich bin auf eine Story gestoßen, die mir den Pulitzerpreis einbringen könnte."

„Ah. Worum geht es?"

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen Zu gefährlich."

„Ich kenne mich mit Gefahren aus."

„Das will ich nicht bezweifeln". Er küsste sie stürmisch. Paige legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und vertiefte den Kuss. Als Clyde begann, sich intensiv mit ihrem Nacken zu beschäftigen, fiel ihr Blick auf den Balkon. Dort stand jemand. Und nicht nur irgendjemand. Es war Cole. Sie blinzelte und er war verschwunden.

Es war sechs Uhr morgens und jemand hämmerte an ihrer Tür. Genervt schlug Piper die Decke zurück und riss die Tür auf. Vor ihr stand eine sehr wach aussehende Phoebe. „Wehe, wenn es nicht wichtig ist", knurrte Piper und legte sich wieder ins Bett „Wir sind doch erst vor drei Stunden nach Hause gekommen…".

Phoebe sprang neben sie. „Es geht um Paige und Clyde", begann sie „Besonders um Clyde. Ich glaube, er ist ein Dämon.".

Piper richtete sich auf. „Was? Moment Phoebe, weißt du, was du da behauptest?"

„Ich bin vollkommen darüber im Klaren. Ich hatte eine Vision, als wir Clyde kennen gelernt haben. Er hat eine Frau getötet. Mit einem Feuerball."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Entweder war es Clyde oder eine unsichtbare Person, die vor ihm stand. Aber ich glaube, es war Clyde."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", wollte Piper wissen und griff nach der Wasserflasche, die neben ihrem Bett stand.

„Mein Gefühl. Ich _spüre _dass er gefährlich für uns ist."

„Phoebe…es ist zu früh für solche Verschwörungstheorien"

„Paige ist nicht nach Hause gekommen."

„Na und? Sie schläft bei Clyde."

„Der ein Dämon ist."

„Von dem du glaubst, dass er ein Dämon ist."

Phoebe zog eine Schnute. „Das heißt, du glaubst mir nicht?"

„Ich glaube, dass wir ihn nicht sofort verurteilen sollten. Sicher, die Beweislast ist erdrückend, aber wir sollten erst mal abwarten." Piper fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Kaffee kochen.". Damit ging sie nach unten. Phoebe folgte ihr. Als die beiden die Person in der Küche sahen, stockten sie. „Du willst Kaffee?", murmelte Phoebe „Wie wär's mit Alkohol?"

„Prue!", keuchte Piper fassungslos. War das möglich? War das wirklich ihre tote Schwester? Piper wolle nicht daran denken, dass es auch ein Dämon sein könnte. Zu Tränen gerührt vor Freude umarmte sie ihre Schwester. Phoebe tat es ihr gleich. Eine Weile verharrten die drei in der Umarmung, dann lösten sie sich.

„Was…was…was machst du hier?", fragte Phoebe, den Tränen nahe.

„Der Rat sagt, dass sich die Dämonen gruppieren. Sie wollen euch angreifen und es heißt, dass ihr diesen Angriff vielleicht nicht überlebt. Deswegen hat der Rat beschlossen, dass ihr so viele Anhänger wie möglich gruppieren müsst, um dem gemeinsam entgegen zu treten."

„Anhänger? Was für Anhänger?"

„Du weißt schon…Leute, die ihr kennt…Leute, die sich mit Magie auskennen."

„Davon kennen wir ja auch so viele."

Prue hob ratlos die Schultern. Piper fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre braunen Haare und rollte mit den Augen. „Wir stehen kurz davor zu sterben und wieso sollte man uns da auch helfen uns zu verteidigen?", murmelte sie düster. Die Haustür fiel zu und Paige betrat die Küche: „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was mir…", sie sah Prue „Oh Gott."

Paige taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Wie konnte das sein? Prue war _tot._ Ein seltsames Gefühl von Kälte und Einsamkeit überkam Paige. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Paar Ohrringe, das nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, weil man die Lieblingsohrringe wieder gefunden hatte. Sie drehte sich um und lief nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen warf sie sich aufs Bett und begann, zu weinen. Was war, wenn man sie nun wegschicken würde? Sie hatte ihr Leben aufgegeben, um sich dem Kampf gegen Dämonen zu verschreiben und hatte endlich eine Familie gefunden. Und jetzt war Prue wieder da. Die Tränen flossen immer stärker. Von draußen drang Pipers Stimme hinein: „Paige? Kann ich reinkommen?". Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kam sie herein und setze sich zu ihrer Schwester. Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Niemand will dich ersetzen", sagte Piper schließlich. „Prue ist hier weil…weil die Dämonen uns diesmal eine reelle Chance haben, uns zu töten. Deswegen brauchen wir sie. Sie, und alle Unterstützung, die wir kriegen können. Die Macht der Drei plus Prue. Verstehst du? Es geht nicht darum, dass wir dich ersetzen wollen und Prue…plötzlich wieder…verfügbar ist. Es geht darum, unsere Haut zuretten. Als Schwestern."

Paige sah ihre große Schwester an. Nicht alle Zweifel waren zerstört. Aber eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, wie dumm sie sich verhalten hatte. Spontan umarmte sie Piper.

Am Freitagabend saßen Prue, Paige und Piper auf der Couch und sahen fern. Es klingelte. „Für mich, für mich, für mich!", rief Phoebe aufgeregt, während sie in einem roten Kleid die Treppe hinab lief. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit dem Lockenstab traktiert, bis sie perfekt aussahen und in der Hand hielt sie eine rote Tasche. Die anderen drei reckten neugierig die Hälse und beobachteten die zweitjüngste. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte Phoebe John Mitchell, bevor sie dann zu seinem Auto gingen. Der Neugier nicht widerstehen könnend liefen Prue, Paige und Piper zum Fenster und spähten hinaus. „Er hält ihr die Tür auf!", grinste Prue „Ein Gentleman!". „Er hilft ihr beim Einsteigen!", freute sich Piper „Ein wahrer Traummann!". „Und er hat ihr auf den Hintern geguckt", stellte Paige amüsiert fest „Er ist halt doch nur ein Kerl". Die drei grinsten und setzten sich wieder auf die Couch. Prue sah auf die Uhr. „Hey, ich wird noch mal kurz weggehen", verkündete sie „Bin bald zurück". Damit verließ sie das Haus. Piper und Paige sahen ihr verwundert nach.

„Kein Date mit Clyde?", fragte Piper.

Paige seufzte. „Nein. Er sagt, er hat viel zu arbeiten."

„Er ist Journalist, da ist das normal."

„Schon…aber er will mir nicht sagen, über was er schreibt. Er könnte in irgendwelche Gefahren kommen und es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich weiß, was er macht." Es herrschte Schweigen. „Uhm, Piper? Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Wo ist Prue hin?"

„Ich hab da so eine Vermutung…"

Der Friedhof war verlassen. Eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet. Der aufkommende Nebel minderte die Horrorfilmatmosphäre nicht im Geringsten. Prue Halliwell verspürte keinerlei Angst, als sie einen kleinen Berg hinaufging. Schließlich hatte sie zwei ganz bestimmte Gräber erreicht. Mit Tränen in den Augen hockte sie sich nieder und strich sanft über die Inschrift auf dem ersten Grabstein:

_Andy Trudeau_

Sie war ihren Schwestern unendlich dankbar, dass sie das Grab pflegten. Sie konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie schlimm es wäre, wenn hier alles verwittert wäre. Sie schloss die Augen und all die alten Erinnerungen und Gefühle strömten auf sie ein. Erinnerungen an die alte Zeit, Erinnerungen daran, wie glücklich sie gewesen war und Erinnerungen daran, wie schrecklich Andys Tod gewesen war. Vermutlich war sie deswegen so verbissen im Kampf gegen die Dämonen: Rache. Rache, weil die Dämonen ihr den einzigen Mann genommen hatten, den sie je richtig geliebt hatte. Andys Tod hatte eine Wunde aufgerissen, die nie verheilt war – und vermutlich nie heilen würde. Seit ihm hatte sie sich keinem Mann mehr Nahe gefühlt, nie wieder von ganzem Herzen geliebt. Es war zu schmerzhaft. Auch jetzt, nach all den Jahren, war diese Wunde noch spürbar und dieser Besuch ließ sie weiter aufreißen. Prue legte eine einzelne rote Rose auf das Grab. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig, weil sie ihn mit ihm in die Magie hineingezogen hatte. Schuldig, weil sie seinen Tod nicht hatte verhindern können.

„Es…es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie unter Tränen, beugte sich vor und küsste den kalten Stein. Ihre Tränen brachten Andy nicht zurück und das wusste sie. Aber sie gaben ihr das Gefühl, ihm gleichwohl näher zu sein, als sich auch von ihm zu lösen. Sie wusste, sie konnte nicht ewig trauern. Aber es tat gut. Rasch stand sie auf und wand sich dem anderen Grab zu.

_Prudence ‚Prue' Halliwell_

Hier war sie, vor ihrem eigenen Grab. Prue konnte es nicht glauben. Es war Ironie und sie musste lachen. Sie fuhr sich durch die rabenschwarzen Haare und drehte sich um. Unten am Hügel standen Piper und Paige. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Grabsteine ging sie zu ihnen. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihre Schwestern und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Halliwell Manor.

Lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt.


End file.
